


Reciprocity

by tfm



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three days since they were last together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Наглядное доказательство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285456) by [Bathilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda)



Rays of sunlight peeked under the curtains.

Emily’s body was overcome with exhaustion, the kind that not even a good night’s rest could fully fix. Two back-to-back cases had put them all through the ringer, and a weekend of nothing but sleep was top of Emily’s “to do” list.

The pillow shifted beneath her. The pillow that was surprisingly firm, with just the right amount of muscles and padding. The pillow was escaping. In a flash of movement, she let her arms wrap around it, effectively trapping the owner of the muscles in the bed.

‘Emily,’ David Rossi said, in a chastising voice.

‘I don’t want to get up,’ she mumbled, only it sounded a lot blurrier than that, because she spoke directly into his chest.

‘Well can you at least move so I can go to the bathroom?’

‘No. No getting out of bed.’

She heard the rustling of covers as his head bent down, his breath hot against her ear. ‘Not even for bacon? With pancakes.’

Damnit.

With an exaggerated grumble, she rolled off of him. ‘You know, thirty years of dealing with unsubs has turned you into a manipulative bastard.’

He gave her a grin, and walked towards the bathroom. It was summer, and they’d fallen asleep naked, so she took the time to appreciate his ass. As long as she was forced to be awake,  they could at least do something fun.

‘You’re cute when you’re pissed,’ he told her upon his return. She rolled her eyes at him, tossing the sheets to the end of the bed. ‘Really?’ Rossi asked, smile twitching at the corner of his lips. ‘What about bacon?’

‘Bacon can wait.’

‘Should I call a doctor? Bacon can never wait.’ He protested in words, but not in deeds, leaning down to give her a full, passionate kiss on the lips. Emily curled an arm around his torso again, this time to pull him down towards her.

‘Well, you know, Dave. It’s just...we haven’t done _anything _in three days, and I was waiting in bed for you last night, naked and everything. You stripped down, and everything was going pretty smoothly, until you fell asleep.’

‘I did that?’ he frowned, slipping a hand between them to caress her breast.

‘You did. Right as I was planning to suck you off.’

His eyes widened. ‘I must be getting old.’

‘There’s a very good way that you can prove otherwise,’ she told him, with a lecherous grin.

Dave raised an eyebrow. ‘Really, what’s that?’

‘I’m not going to give you any hints.’

‘I guess I’ll just have to keep trying until I find out.’ He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, before starting to move downwards; her cheek, her lips, her neck. He spent a great deal of time showing his appreciation to the hollow of her throat, and even greater time on her breasts, to the point where Emily was starting to feel a little passive in the endeavor. She let her hands migrate to his ass, but when she attempted anything else, he fended her off.

‘Don’t distract me,’ he told her, with that characteristic Rossi twinkle in his eye. She rolled her eyes at him, an expression that quickly turned to pleasant surprise when she felt his finger run along her labia. It circled gently, teasing, going everywhere except where she needed it. Her body arched when he found her clit, his lips kissing along her thighs.

He stopped.

‘Have I ever told you how much I love you?’ Dave asked with a frown.

Emily gave an exasperated sigh. ‘David. Now is probably not the time to—’ Her words turned to a gasp as he slipped his finger inside, pumping  slowly.

‘Now is not the time to what?’ he asked, letting his tongue run along her clit. With a strangled groan, she let her fingers run through his hair. He slipped another finger inside, and started thrusting a little faster.

His name was on her lips as she came.

It took her a few seconds to come down from the high, and when she did, he was at face level again, the slightest hint of concern in his eyes. ‘You alright?’

‘Always.’

This was the one time that “falling apart” meant something good.

‘You know, that didn’t really prove that you’re not getting old,’ she told him with a grin.

Dave stared at her for a few seconds, before giving her a short kiss. ‘Who said I was finished.’

Emily gave a protracted sigh. ‘I’m going to be waiting a while for that bacon, aren’t I?’

‘Don’t worry,’ he said. ‘It’ll be worth it.’

 


End file.
